Skywrath Mage
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 0 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 2 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 3 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 1 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 1 |DotA = 24. Dezember 2011|Dota 2 = 19. April 2013}} Dragonus, der Skywrath Mage (Himmelszorn-Magier), ist ein Intelligenz-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Er ist eine Fernkampf-Einheit der Radiant. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Supports oder Nukers übernehmen. In Kombination mit anderen Helden kann der Skywrath Mage ein mächtiger Krieger sein, der gegnerische Helden mit seinen kombinierten Fähigkeiten effektiv bekämpfen kann. Vor allem Ancient Seal eignet sich dazu, Kämpfe zu starten, gegnerische Helden zu silencen und ihre Resistenz gegen Magie zu verringern, weshalb sie vor anderen Fähigkeiten eingesetzt werden sollte, um den ausgeteilten Schaden zu maximieren und die Gegenwehr zu minimieren. Concussive Shot wählt einen gegnerischen Helden innerhalb eines bestimmten Radius aus, schädigt und verlangsamt ihn als auch alle umstehenden Einheiten für einige Sekunden. Skywrath Mages Fähigkeiten sind stark von seiner Intelligenz und seiner Mana-Regeneration abhängig. Arcane Bolt beispielsweise verschießt einen Projektil auf eine gegnerische Einheit, deren Schaden von Skywrath Mages Intelligenz abhängt. Sein Ultimate hingegen kann innerhalb eines kleinen Radius großen Schaden verursachen und mithilfe von Aghanim's Scepter sogar seine Abklingzeit komplett verlieren, ist dafür aber auch sehr manaintensiv und benötigt daher eine passende Regeneration. Heap Deadly and fragile in equal measure, Skywrath Mage quickly destroys his enemies with a barrage of powerful magic. He silences foes while increasing their vulnerability to spells, meaning he has no trouble vaporizing any who stand against him. Biographie "Als hochrangiger Magier am Hof des Grausamen Horsts führt Dragonus ein sorgenschweres Dasein. Von seiner Geburt an zum Schutz des Krallenthrons vereidigt, hasst er die gegenwärtige Skywrath-Königin aus ganzem Herzen. Als jugendlicher Hochgeborener war er Freund und Gefährte der ältesten Skywrath-Prinzessin, Shendelzare, Thronfolgerin des Horsts. Er hatte sie herzlich und unerschütterlich geliebt, aber als seine Studien es erforderten, wandte er sich der arkanen Lehre und den hohen Künsten der Skywrath-Zauberei zu. Besessen von himmlischen Angelegenheiten bemerkte er nicht die weltlichen Vorzeichen eines Hofverrats, der sich als eine Verschwörung gegen Shendelzare abzeichnete, und ihm entging die Möglichkeit, diesen zu vereiteln. Als der Hof von einem raschen und unbarmherzigen Putsch erschüttert wurde, löste er sich von seinen Studien, nur um zu entdecken, dass seine älteste und liebste Freundin für ihn verloren war. Das Dornennest war nun im Besitz von Shendelzares jüngerer Schwester und Dragonus war machtlos. Die Magie eines Skywrath-Magiers dient ausschließlich den eingeschworenen Beschützern des Skywrath-Nachfolgers; sich gegen das Nest zu wenden, würde ihn wehrlos machen. Er krallt sich deshalb an seinem Amt fest, im hoffnungsvollen Glauben, eines Tages die rechtmäßige Stellung seiner wahren Liebe wiederherzustellen. In der Zwischenzeit ist sein Geheimnis ausschließlich der Göttin Scree'auk bekannt, deren Magie bereits das entstellte physische Geschöpf Shendelzare in die Verkörperung ihrer bloßen Rachegelüste verwandelte. Während er von der Rückkehr seiner geliebten Königin zum Grausamen Horst träumt, träumt er noch verzweifelter davon, Shendelzares physische Form vollständig wiederherzustellen. Sein Doppelspiel am Hof quält ihn, da er von nobler und herzensguter Natur ist; die allerschlimmste Qual ist jedoch die Vorstellung, welchen Hass diese Vengeful Spirit für ihn in ihrem Herzen hält." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *19. April 2013: Fügte Skywrath Mage hinzu! Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Manakosten von Concussive Shot reduziert von 110 auf 95 Gameplay-Update 6.85 *Abklingzeit von Concussive Shot wurde von 20/18/16/14 auf 18/16/14/12 reduziert. *Schaden von Mystic Flare wird bei zauberimmunen Helden nicht länger aufgeteilt. Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Grund-Agilität reduziert zu 13 von 18 Gameplay-Update 6.82c *Schaden von Mystic Flare wird nun über 2,4 anstelle von 2,2 Sekunden verteilt. *Abklingzeit von Ancient Seal wurde von 11 auf 14 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Bewegungsverlangsamung durch Concussive Shot wurde von 40% auf 30/35/40/45% rebalanciert. *Concussive Shot kann nun getrennt werden. *Schaden von Mystic Flare wird nun über 2,2 Sekunden anstelle von 2 Sekunden ausgeteilt. Gameplay-Update 6.81b * Schadensverstärkung von Ancient Seal wurde von 18/24/30/36 % auf 30/35/40/45 % erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Basis-Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit wurde von 315 auf 325 erhöht. *Der Schaden von Concussive Shot wurde von 50/100/150/200 auf 60/120/180/240 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Mystic Flare-Schaden wurde von 600/900/1200 auf 600/1000/1400 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.79 *Intelligenz-Zuwachs wurde von 3,2 auf 3,6 erhöht. *Fügte eine Aufwertung durch Aghanim's Scepter hinzu: Abklingzeit von Mystic Flare wurde von 60/40/20 auf 20/10/0 reduziert. Trivia *TJ Ramini, der Sprecher von Skywrath Mage, spricht in Dota 2 auch die Helden Bristleback, Abaddon, Timbersaw und Underlord. Sein Akzent wird oft als slawischer oder israelischer Akzent identifiziert. *Im klassischen DotA waren Skywrath Mage und der Invoker noch Cousins und gehörten zu den Blutelfen. In Dota 2 gehören die beiden Helden hingegen nicht einmal mehr derselben Rasse an. Dafür ist Vengeful Spirit, die in DotA noch eine Nachtelfin war, in Dota 2 eine Artgenossin von Skywrath. Nach ihren Biographien war sie die Kronprinzessin des Volkes der Skywrath und seine Geliebte. Weblinks *Skywrath Mage auf Heropedia *Skywrath Mage auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Radiant Kategorie:Dota 2